Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style
by thatxbaseballxgirl
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens,Swans,and the whole werewolve pack party on the best football game ever? Who will win? What will happen?
1. Super Bowl Shopping

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**My second fan fiction. But this only might be a couple chapters long. This is after breaking Dawn too. Also check out my other story Loveless. And review even if you hate it.**

Chapter 1: Super Bowl Shopping

It was almost Sunday, but not an ordinary Sunday. It was Super Bowl Sunday. Sunday is the day where every football fan watches the game and throws parties. I was partying with the Cullen's this year. I was kind of happy because Charlie wanted me to go to Billy's house. They were throwing a party this year, like all the other years too. The only thing I was worried about is what we were going to do.

Today was Saturday, just one day before the Super Bowl. I was at the Cullen's house with everyone in the living room.

"Bella," Alice started to ask, "Are you going to help me shop today for the Super Bowl tomorrow. "

I struggled to answer and Alice noticed, she started to frown so I said "Sure, why not?"

She grabbed my hand and we raced off to her yellow Porsche. We drove to Party City and Meijer's picking up all we could.

At party city we picked up football shaped plates, napkins with footballs and cups. We also got bubbles because I knew Emmett and Reneesmee would enjoy that. At Meijer's we got barbeque chips, chicken wings, hot dogs, and hamburgers too. Then I remember Jacob and Nessie. We the only humans and Nessie hated food.

"Alice, who is all this food for?" I asked very curious to know the answer.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you I invited Charlie, Billy, the Clearwater's, Emily and Sam, and the rest of the wolves and of course all their girlfriends too!" She said so quickly, I would not have known what she said except that I was a vampire.

"You what?" I managed to say.

"Technically Edward invited them; I just came up with the idea." She said with a smile.

"Um… just why did you do that?" I felt like I was playing 20 questions.

"For all the help the wolves have done for us. And it is a good chance to just hang out and watch football."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to push the cart. We ended up checking out in silence, absolute silence.

We arrived at our destination: home. I was so excited to see Edward and Nessie.

I walked in with Alice our arms full of shopping bags, and all of sudden all eyes were on Alice and I.

Alice finally broke the silence, "What! Does my outfit look _that _bad today?" Typical Alice, she is always worrying about what she looked like!

Rosalie said "Actually I think you look very cute." As she said that Emmett was laughing, like always. I guess it was really funny because Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob (who was holding Nessie), started to break out laughing. Even Alice and Edward shared a little chuckle too. I just smiled at my family.

I walked to the kitchen with Alice right behind me. After I set down the food, I sat next to Edward who kissed me. I was surprised that Emmett didn't say anything mean like 'Get a room!'


	2. Place Your Bets

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**My second fan fiction. But this only might be a couple chapters long. This is after breaking Dawn too. Also check out my other story Loveless. And review even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any characters.**

Chapter 2: Place Your Bets

"Edward, can I speak to you in private?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, with Edward just on my heels.

"You invited everyone to the game without telling me?" I stated quickly and quietly even though everyone in the other room could hear me except Jacob.

"Um…. I guess I did." Edward said blankly.

"Why, Edward?"

"I think we all need to spend time together and just get along." He said in his velvety voice. All I did was just shake my head.

"If I told you before you would be mad because I invited everyone." He said slowly.

"And you don't think I'm mad right now?" I said very loud. I was so loud everyone in the other room was staring at us. I ran out vampire speed to the woods where it would be a little more private with Edward just trailing behind.

"No, I don't think you're mad, you are just upset with me right now. But, I know you will get over this soon." Edward said breaking the silence.

"No excuses, you should have told me and I wouldn't have to be yelling at you right now." I said without looking at him.

All of a sudden I hear Emmett screaming, "That's right, Bella. You go tell Edward off!" That sure made my day. At least I know I have Emmett on my side this time.

Edward said sadly, "You know you and Emmett are right, I should have told you. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, I can never be mad at you."

Emmett boomed, "Bella, you are such a pushover. Man I was hoping for a fight, I guess I have to wait until tomorrow!"

Edward saw me looking at him confused and said, "There is always a fight at the Super Bowl, either the fans or the players fight." Oh I got it now.

We walked back in the house to find everyone watching the flat screen TV. The headline news was showing the two teams to make it in the Super Bowl this year. "And this year The Super Bowl champions of five years, the Pittsburg Steelers will face…….. None other than the Arizona Cardinals! The game will be tomorrow so tune in.

"I knew it! Emmett where's my 10 bucks?" Jasper said excitedly. Emmett dug in his pocket for his wallet and took out a crisp five dollar bill and handed it to Jasper, who was sitting right next to him. I loved my brothers, and the reason why is they are always placing bets. They are such big gamblers.

I just stared to laugh. And that is when Emmett blew up like a bomb. He hates losing bets.

Jasper calmed him down with his 'powers', I'm so grateful he can do that!

Rosalie said quietly, "Why don't you bet who is going to win the game?

"Thanks for the idea baby, and that's why I married you!"Emmett said happily. He continued "Jasper, who do you thinks going to win?"

Alice replied for him, "We are such big Steelers fans, and Jasper and I think they are going for their sixth victory." Man, for someone who shops a lot she sure did know her football!

"That's a relief, because I think the Cardinals are going to win this year." Emmett said fast.

"I'm on Jasper and Alice's side this time." Jacob said for the first time. He was playing with my baby girl. "They always win."

"Edward and Bella, would you like to get in this bet too." Carlisle asked politely.

We all stared at him confused. When he figured out what we were confused about he started to say, "I'm on Jasper's side this time and my darling wife is on Emmett's side."

"I think the Cardinals are going to win too." An all eyes were on me. "I mean first Fitzgerald is their best player and it is my home state."

I knew my football from Charlie; we were always watching sports on TV together. As long as I wasn't actually playing the sport, I enjoyed watching. And when Edward went hunting, I stayed behind sometimes to watch the game with Emmett, Jasper, and whoever else was there.

Edward interrupted the stares, finally and said, "I'm with Bella, like always." That also made my day. I smiled and kissed him.

"We will place our bets tomorrow and whoever wins will split the money equally." Emmett said quickly before everyone left.

When the day became night, Edward and I took Renesmee to our cottage and put her down for bed. I was mentally exhausted from the day we had.

I heard Alice, Esme, and Rose setting everything up for the party tomorrow. Tables were being put out, along with chairs, and tablecloths were being place, and everything was in order.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Are you ready for tomorrow, love?" His voice made me melt.

"Possibly." I replied. And that was the end of that.


	3. Preparing For the Game

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**Also check out my other story Loveless. And review even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any characters.**

Chapter: 3

When I finally got up I dressed up in comfy, but casual clothes for today. I was kind of excited but very nervous. Charlie has only seen me a couple times while I was a vampire. And this time there was going to be many more people tagging along with him. Most of the people coming, I haven't seen since my change.

I didn't know what to expect for the day. But I did expect some disappointment, money loss, bragging rights, and maybe even tears of joy. I was hoping there was going to be no tears today.

I dressed Nessie in her best party clothes, a yellow sunflower dress, while I waited for Edward to get ready.

All three of us walked to the Cullen's house. Ready for whatever was going to happen today. As we walked in everything was in place. There was a long table and chairs with the tablecloth already on.

Emmett was sitting on the couch while everyone was getting ready for today. Carlisle was at work; he had a short shift today and would be here before the party started. Esme, Rose, and Alice were in the kitchen preparing the food. And Jasper was setting the table.

I put Renesmee down and walked into the kitchen to help cook. Edward motioned for the couch and took a seat next to Emmett.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked politely.

"You can get Edward to start up the grill. And then help Alice or Rose." Esme answered.

I walked into the living room and asked Edward if he would start up the grill. He did, of course and walked through the kitchen to where the grill was.

"Rose do you need help with anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you mind getting the ground beef and hot dogs out of the fridge." I was happy to help with anything.

"Sure." I responded. I walked towards the fridge and got the hot dogs and the ground beef. And I placed them on the counter.

I began to speak again, "Do you need help, Alice?"

"Nope, I'm just adding the finishing touches, but thank you for asking." She said while dancing.

"Why don't you ask Emmett if he figured out his betting plans?" Rose said uninterested. I walked into the front room and sat next to Emmett.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Emmett practically screamed.

"Nothing really, hey what's your plans for this bet?" I was wondering about it and Rose suggested it.

"Okay, we are all going to bet at least 5 dollars each. If anyone else wants to get into it they can. They we wait until the game is over and whoever wins the bet will split the money equally." He finished.

I was amazed that was a good plan. "Good plan Emmett, did you think of that yourself?"

"Yeah I did and people say I'm stupid." That's when I heard snickers from the kitchen. "I'm smart enough to come up with a plan by myself, thank you very much!" He screamed. Jasper came into the room and calmed him down, like always.

"Thanks Jasper" we both said at the same time. Then all three of us laughed.

Jasper talked again, "When are you taking everyone's money?"

"When our guests arrive, and right before kickoff starts." Man Emmett really thought this through!

I cut in, "And when do our guests arrive?" I looked at Jasper, he shrugged his shoulder. I looked towards Emmett, and he looked at the clock for a second and said about one hour or two.

"So the party starts around five o' clock?" Jasper asked. And Emmett just nodded.

"Do you know where my daughter could be?" I was about to look for her.

"Jacob took her about half an hour ago." Jasper responded. I frowned; Edward and I never spend enough time with her.

**An hour later**

Shortly after Carlisle arrived home from work there was a door bell ringing. Ding Dong. I never knew they had a doorbell!

"I'll get it." said Esme said. It was Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie." Esme said.

"Hey everyone, are you ready for the big game tonight?"

"You know it! We already have our own bet going on." Emmett responded loudly.

"What is it this time?" Charlie wondered.

Edward answered this time, "It is about who is going to win the game tonight."

"Oh, well I want in this time!" Charlie said. He never wanted in on our Cullen bets, so this was a big shocker for everyone!

"Alright!" Emmett shouted. "We will discuss the rules when everyone else is here, if that is okay with you."

"Sure is." Charlie said. Then right on cue, Ding dong, our other guests have arrived.

_**Hey people! Thank you to all my loyal readers who have subscribed to my stories (Loveless), reviews, put my story under favorite stories, and etc .I will be reviewing shortly.**_


	4. More Bets and Kickoff

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**I don't have a lot of reviews. I have gotten many favorite story, alerts, and favorite author. BUT REVIEW! (I'll give you virtual cookies!)**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any characters.**

**WARNING! The following contains many "new" people (new to the story).**

Chapter 4: More Bets and Kickoff

"I'll get it this time!" Carlisle said.

"I have arrived; you all can start the party now!"Two voices shouted out (almost louder than Emmett if possible) Ha. I recognized those voices anywhere, it was Quil and Embry.

Following Quil and Embry came Jake with Renesmee, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady and last but not least Billy in his wheelchair.

The Cullen's and I thought that was the last of them, but we were wrong. We heard the door bell once more and it was Sue, Leah, Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire.

Wow! Now it really was a party. When all of our guests got situated we turned the TV on and broke out the chips, pop, and other appetizers.

There were so many conversations I had to leave the room and go in the kitchen to calm down a bit. Edward noticed and followed me in.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um…. I think I will be okay." I responded.

"Alright whatever you say." Edward said leaving the kitchen.

I walked back to the party a minute later. I walked straight to Renesmee who was hanging out with Claire. They were the best of friends, it kind of reminded me of Jake and I when we were younger.

I overheard Emmett and Jasper talking. "I bet you another ten bucks that the Cardinals get the ball first." Emmett said to Jasper.

"Uh-huh dream on, Emmett." Jasper said.

"It's a deal." They both said at the same time.

Moments later...

We all heard a fork being tapped on a glass cup. It was Rosalie getting everyone's attention for Emmett and Jasper's pot luck bet.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Emmett asked very serious. Emmett serious! Whoa this day just keeps getting crazier.

"The Cullen's have a bet going on, about who is going to win the game. If you're in, you put at least five bucks in the pile and whatever team wins will split the money evenly. Would anyone else like to get in this bet?

Most of the guys got in the bet, and Leah was the only brave girl to get in this bet too, besides me, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

"Alright just write on this piece of paper what team your betting for and how much." Jasper said holding a piece of paper.

"And give all your money to Esme." Edward included.

The paper:

_Emmett & Rosalie- Cardinals $45_

_Jasper & Alice- Steelers $40_

_Edward & Bella- Cardinals - $25_

_Esme- Cardinals $10_

_Carlisle- Steelers $10_

_Jake-Steelers $17_

_Sam- Steelers $20_

_Seth- Cardinals $18_

_Leah- Cardinals $23_

_Paul- Steelers $16_

_Embry- Cardinals $15_

_Quil- Cardinals $29_

_Jared- Steelers $15_

_Charlie- Steelers $19_

_Billy- Cardinals $18_

Esme had a grand total of three hundred twenty dollars!

"Our grand total is…….. THREE HUNDRED TWENTY DOLLARS!" I announced.

There were many cheers and screams, and shouts.

Emmett even screamed, "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED, YO! After his random outburst we all laughed and began talking again.

We were all ready for the kickoff now, but of course commercials!

When it finally started, it got so quiet, even Renesmee and Claire were silence.

"We did a coin toss backstage, and the Steelers get to kick off." A referee said.

"Damn coin toss, cost me 10 bucks." Emmett grumbled.

"Emmett, watch your language! Not in front of the kids." Esme yelled.

"Sorry, mother." Emmett said sadly, while pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you very much." Jasper whispered, while taking the money.

The Steelers were just about to kick off when.

DING DONG!

"Who could we possibly be missing?" I spoke out loud.

Emmett ran towards the door, and looked out the window.

"Shit! Everyone run it's…………….."

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: Many of you will be surprised on who wins the game. I already know who I want! Our favorite stars like Larry Fitzgerald, Kurt Warner, Gerald Hayes, Ben Roethlisberger, Antonio Holmes, and James Harrison (& ****maybe**** more) will be included. **_**Any suggestions on how I should write the actual game, the half time show performer and songs, any plays, and other players, would help me write this next chapter better! **_**I will even give a shout out to you before the story starts**_**! So please help! And I will update in a couple days. **_


	5. 1st and 2nd Quarter

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**I don't have a lot of reviews. I have gotten many favorite story, alerts, and favorite author. BUT REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any characters.**

**Warning****: Lots of Author notes in the story.**

**Shout out to .com/super_** **for the summary of the game!**

Chapter 5: The 1st and 2nd Quarter

_Previously on Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style _

_The Steelers were just about to kick off when. DING DONG! _

"_Who could we possibly be missing?" I spoke out loud._

_Emmett ran towards the door, and looked out the window._

"_Shit! Everyone run it's…………….."_

EPOV  
"…… Mike Newton!" Emmett called out.

'_Wow, didn't see that coming, and crashing a party? Dude, you could crash weddings and not Super Bowl parties! ' Alice thought_

I answered out loud, "Nobody saw it coming, Alice! And nice touch at the end" I smiled to her.

She smiled back and thought, '_Thank you for noticing.' _

"Edward do something" I heard Bella whisper. And of course I couldn't refuse. I walked towards the door and heard Emmett's thoughts, _Good luck dude_. I opened it and there he was standing with Jessica.

Ugh, I hated them both equally, "What do you want Newton, to steal my wife again?"

I heard Jessica's thoughts, '_Edward looks yummy as always!'_ I almost gagged, gross keep your thoughts to yourself, oh wait you can't!

He shook his head; "Nope not this time. I have Jessica now, and we are in love!" was his response.

'_And I do love her, a lot! Possibly more than Bella! Wait Mike, don't think that!'_ Wow Mike! I married Bella, get it straight.

'_Yeah, right! Me loving Mike, dream on. I'm only using you! Can't you see I still love Edward?' _Jessica thought_._ There is a shocker there. Wow, very interesting choice of words Jess.

"Okay, thanks for that touching story, I'm going to go cry now so, Bye!" Emmett shouted. I slammed the door shut and locked it just in case.

'You won't be rejecting me one day, Edward' Jess though. Is she that desperate? Wait let me answer that, yes, because you are dating Mike!

"Can we go back to the game now?" Jasper wondered interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head in response.

JPOV **(Your announcer for some of the plays)**

First Quarter (Since we missed the kick off. Blame it all on Mike for showing up.)

It was the middle of the first quarter. The Steelers tried to make a touchdown, keyword _tried. _

**(I made this part up it didn't say who passes it to Ben) **James Harrison passed the ball to Ben Roethlisberger. He ran towards the end of the field, he crushed everyone in his path. He made it to the line. TOUCHDOWN STEELERS!

Then the Ref calls out and says they don't think it was a touchdown.

"What now, Jake!" I heard Leah shout in his face. Wow, a little dramatic aren't we? Like usual Edward hears me think that, and he chuckles. Of course I calmed her down, and like always it worked.

"And speaking of that," Emmett started; oh no this couldn't be good. "WHAT NOW JASPER! THE STEELERS ARE GOING TO LOSE, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE!" _Man he is worse than Leah! I thought._ And every time he did that Bella would just stare at him, very confused. Again Edward just laughed even harder. After a couple of minutes of deliberating they said it didn't count as a touchdown. His knees did not touch pass the touchdown line.

The Steelers drove 71 yards in 9 plays down the field. Jeff reed scored the first field goal of the night making the score 3-0 Steelers.

"Guess what Emmett, look at who is kicking your ass now? " I said. He got tense; he did that right before he blew up like a bomb.

And he sure did. "You just wait and see, Jasper! The Cardinals are going to beat the Steelers!"

"Stop being such a drama queen that is mine and Rose's job!" Alice said upset. Like always I was going to step in and calmed everyone down but we all broke out laughing after Alice's statement, even the little girls, the adults and the pack.

The Cardinals struggled to make it towards the touchdown line. They were forced to punt after running 5 plays and gaining only 3 yards. The Steelers drove down the field again on their possession and were faced with 2nd and 5 from the 5 yard line. That was the end of the first quarter.

RPOV

Wow, I'm so bored. I'm here with a bunch of sweaty guys watching more sweaty guys pass around a ball. I was only here because of Emmett that is how much I loved him! That and it was funny when he got really mad, or overly excited. I hope another girl feels the same way, so I'm not left out.

BPOV

Man, I love football! It is so fun to watch, I wish I could actually play! And I can't wait until The Cardinals win!

APOV

I have a confession. I think I love football! But of course not nearly as much as shopping! Nothing can compare to shopping.

Anyways back to the game.

EMPOV **(Your other announcer)**

To begin the Second Quarter Ben Roethlisberger hit Heath Miller for a 4 yard gain. Gary Russell ran 1 yard into the end zone on the next play the score changed to the Steelers leading with 10-0.

Arizona's offense answered by moving the ball 83 yards in 9 plays with was capped off by a 1 yard touchdown pass to Ben Patrick. After Neil Rackers scored the Cardinals trailed 10-7.

Warner and the rest of Arizona's offense moved the ball 33 yards down the field down to the 1 yard line. But on 1st and 1 Warner was picked off by linebacker James Harrison who returned the ball 100 yards for a touchdown. Reed and Harrison increased the Steelers lead to 17-7 as the teams got ready for the half time performer.

"Guess what you just missed" Emily told Sam. He used the bathroom thinking nothing would happen.

"What?" He said very curious.

"The Steelers made another touchdown."

"Did you hear that, Embry and Quil?" Sam asked knowing the answer that was coming.

They both sighed. "Yes." Quil replied.

"But just wait, I have a feeling that the cardinals will make a comeback." Embry stated.

Leah butted in the conversation, "I am on the Quil and Embry's side, the Cardinals will make a comeback."

One minute later. "Finally! It's halftime; did they ever announce who is going to perform?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't recall them saying anything." Esme replied.

We all looked at Alice. And when I said we I meant us Cullen's

"Hold on." She started blankly in space. This always reminded me of Raven from 'That's so Raven.' It's the future I can see. It was hilarious, or to me at least. After she went back to normal she said a couple of words that made all the girls scream.

**Who should I choose? Hmm... I was thinking Paramore but whom else? List a couple bands or singers in your review. Also I worked very hard on these 4 pages and I wrote over 1,200 words! Come on people REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note: Polls and Shoutouts

_**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENTS!**_

**This chapter is an author's note! I'm putting up a poll so take it now :) **

**First Poll (on profile): I don't know who should win the Super Bowl! The Steelers or Cardinals!**

**Choice A –The Steelers win, just to make it like the game. Emmett should not have bet against Alice, (the words from **SarahtheEmpath)

**Choice B – The Cardinals win, because we all know the game was rigged! :) And Emmett can't lose the bet, he needs the bragging rights!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am probably making it Paramore and the Plain White T's (or maybe all time low)**

**Suggestions?**

**Shout outs to:**

twilightgal101

twilightteamjake

cullens-little-sis

Readerchick

bigbrock95 (awesome name!)

bellaedward4ever123

mkabalt

jacksp518

SarahtheEmpath

sixteen4ever

Icy4aReason

Jade Ember

Twilightdude212 – thank you! That was the nicest review I have received. I had so much fun writing about Jasper and Emmett!

Thanks for Reviewing and Adding to Story Alert!

Also check out Loveless it needs reviews too!

**So vote now and I'll be your best friend :) **

**-Manda 3 **


	7. Half Time Show warning super long

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**I don't have a lot of reviews. I have gotten many favorite story, alerts, and favorite author. BUT REVIEW! ****Disclaimer: No ownage of any characters.**

**Warning****: This is probably going to be a long chapter, because of lyrics. Lots of POV changes. You can skip the lyrics if you like. Credits: Lyrics .com**

Chapter 6: Half Time Performance.

_Previously on Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style: _"Hold on." She started blankly in space. This always reminded me of Raven from 'That's so Raven.' It's the future I can see. It was hilarious, or to me at least. After she went back to normal she said a couple of words that made all the girls scream.

EMPOV

"Paramore!" Alice shouted.

"Para-who?" Paul asked.

"Paul, there name is Pare- A- More!" Leah responded.

"And they are the best band ever!" Rosalie screamed.

"Hayley is an amazing singer." Emily stated.

"I love her hair!" Bella announced randomly.

"I know her hair is so cute." Emily agreed.

"I can't wait till the half time show! " Kim said.

"Me either, it is my only reason to watch it now!" Rachel said. After her comment she made, there were many gasps. _'Nice move, Rachel' I thought._

I heard Edward respond," I know right?"

After our awkward silence, I glanced at everyone. I noticed that Alice had her "Raven vision face" again.

APOV

I had another vision. Oh my gosh! I must have said it aloud because everyone stared at me. My vision showed that T.I, Rihanna, and Justin Timberlake, were going to perform too!

"Whoa, buddy! **(A/N - that's one of MY famous quotes!) ** Rihanna, T.I, and Justin Timberlake are going to perform too!" I announced.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and gasps escaped their mouths.

Half Time Show (BPOV)

It was dead silence in the Cullen's house, a first for them. We were anxious to see Paramore. When I said we I meant most of the girls, most of the guys wanted to continue watching the game. Or wait for Justin, T.I, and Rihanna.

"And our first performer for is…… PARAMORE! So give them a round of applause." The crowd went wild with shouts and screams.

"Hello Jacksonville! How are you doing tonight?" Hayley said into the microphone. The crowd went wild again. And so did us girls!

"We are so grateful to be playing at the Super Bowl! Anyways we are going to start off the halftime show with 'That's What you Get'.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
this heart will start a riot in me,  
let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

"Our next song is……. Misery Business." said Josh Farro.

I'm in the business of misery,  
let's take it from the top,  
She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a wh--- you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

"Alright, the next performer is T.I, make some noise for T.I!" said Zac Farro. While Paramore left the stage T.I came up. There were screams from fans everywhere, including the party. The guys did it this time, and they thought we were loud.

"Hey, Jacksonville! I'm going to sing my song 'Dead and Gone' but I'm not doing it alone! Justin comes out here." As T.I says that there are more cheers as we walks on stage.

(T.I – spoken)  
Ay  
Let me kick it to you right quick, man  
That on some gangsta sh-- man, on some real sh--  
Anybody done been through the same thing, I'm sure you feel the same way  
Big Phil  
This for you pimpin'

_(JT)_  
Oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And oh  
I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone

_(T.I)_  
Ever had one of them days wish would've stayed home  
Run into a group of ni---- who gettin' they hate on  
You walk by  
They get wrong  
You reply then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion  
Way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one then rush 'em  
Figure you'll get jumped, hell that's nothing  
They don't wanna stop there now they bussin'  
Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'  
You to the hospital with a bad concussion  
Plus ya hit 4 times  
Plus it hit ya spine  
Paralyzed waist down now ya wheel chair bound  
Never mind that now you lucky to be alive  
Just think it all started you fussin' with 3 guys  
Now ya pride in the way, but ya pride is the way  
You could fuck around, get shot, die any day  
Ni---- die every day  
All over bull shit, dope money, dice game, ordinary hood shit  
Could this be cause of hip hop music?  
Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?  
Usually ni---- don't know what to do when their back against the wall so they just start shootin'  
For red or for blue or for blue I guess  
From Bankhead or from your projects  
No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away

(JT)

Oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone

_(T.I)_  
I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragedy  
Situation could've been dead lookin' back at it  
Most of that shit didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'  
In apartments, hangin', smokin', and rappin'  
Ni---- start shit, next thing ya know we cappin'  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
Now think about damn what a life I had  
Most of that shit, look back, just laugh  
Some shit still look back get sad  
Maybe my homeboy still be around  
Had I not hit the ni--- in the mouth that time  
I won that fight  
I lost that war  
I can still see my ni--- walkin' out that door  
Who'd a thought I'd never see Philant no more?  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more  
Cost a ni--- his job  
Cost me more  
I'd took that a---whooping now for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A ni--- put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there talk shit all night  
'Cos I hit you, you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me?  
No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away

(JT)

Oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

And oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone  
I turn my head to the East  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the West  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the North  
Swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me is dead and gone  
But that new me will be alright

I turn my head to the East  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the West  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the North  
Swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me is dead and gone  
But that new me will be alright

(JT)

Oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

And oh I've been traveling' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone

There were more cheers, me and Leah were the only ones cheering for the girls, and they guys were too.

"Our next performance and our last is T.I featuring Rihanna!" Justin announces. He walks out and Rihanna walks in. I swear to god I thought I heard someone swoon over her. I better not have been Edward!

_(Rihanna)_  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
You steady chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

_(T.I)_  
Never mind what haters say, ignore them till they away.  
Amazing they ungrateful for after all the games I gave away.  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today.  
You still be wasting day's away, nah had I never saved the day.  
Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.  
Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way.  
I never been a hater still I love them, in a crazy way.  
Some say they sold the yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor Day.  
It ain't that black or white, their hands a area the shade of grey.  
I'm Westside anyway, even if I left today and stayed away.  
Some move away to make a way not move away causes they afraid.  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away.  
I pray for patience but they make me wanna melt their face away.  
Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away.  
Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.  
You'd rather see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.

_(Rihanna)_  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
You steady chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life.

_(T.I) _  
I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.  
Articulate but still would grab a ni--- by the collar quick.  
Whoever having problems with, their record sales just holla tip.  
If that don't work and all else fails, then turn around and follow tip.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it.  
I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.  
The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the arguing.  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important with the positive.  
And checks until your bank account and you up out of poverty.  
Your value is a disarrayed, prioritizing horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause your piss poor morally.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?

_(Rihanna)_  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
You steady chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

Got everybody watchin' what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way that I'm livin' if you really want to  
I got my mind on my money and I'm not goin nowhere  
So keep on gettin ya paper  
And keep on climbin'  
Look in the mirror  
And keep on shinin'  
Till the game end  
Till the clock stop  
We gonna post up on the top spot  
Livin' the life, the life

In the brand new city  
Got my whole team with me  
Livin my life, my life  
I do it how I wanna do  
I'm livin' my life, my life  
I will never lose 'em  
Livin my life, my life  
And I'm not stoppin'  
So live your life.

"Was that an amazing half time show or what?" The announcer screamed into the microphone. "Alright now, back to the game!"

**A/N sorry it was so long. 9 pages and 3,000 words! It was a lot of hard work. But I survived. Review and don't forget to vote on my poll, it's on my profile! :)**


	8. 3rd and 4th Quarter

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**REVIEW LOVELESS!**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything.**

**Thanks:**.com/super_for the play by plays.

WARNING! I am changing the last part of the game. Just for someone's sake and of course bragging rights. :)

Chapter 7: 3rd and 4th Quarter

_Previously on Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style: _"Was that an amazing half time show or what?" The announcer screamed into the microphone. "Alright now, back to the game!"

EPOV

Everyone was having a good time, from the thought I heard. Most of the girls liked the game after the performances. Everyone was hanging out by the TV.

I sat next Bella, who had Renesmee in her lap. Next to her was the stinky dog. And the rest of the pack was next to him. By my side were Emmett, then Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. And weirdly enough Billy, Sue, and Charlie sat next to my parents.

We were all eating. Wait, let me rephrase that. The humans and Renesmee were eating. Esme, Bella, Rose, and Alice had fun making the food. Alice went shopping with Bella a while back and got everything.

'_Who knew vampires could cook!_' Jake thought while eating a hamburger. I flashed him a smile. And he responded by laughing before taking another bite.

RPOV

The game was back on, finally. It was the middle of the 3rd quarter before anything really happened.

Arizona moved the ball 27 yards in 6 plays but was forced to punt after Warner failed to complete a pass on 3rd and six.

The Steelers made their way down the field with 78 yards and settled for a field goal attempt. However Adrian Wilson was hit with an unnecessary roughness penalty on the field goal to give Pittsburgh 1st and 4. The Steelers were unable to find the end zone and Reed connected on a 21-yard field goal to extend the Steelers lead to 20-7.

Arizona began their next possession by moving the ball 14 yards in 4 plays as the third quarter came to an end.

BPOV

I waited until the game was back on. I hoped the Cardinals would win. I would have something against Jasper and Alice Cullen! That was a first. Emmett and I would use it frequently. And Rose and Edward would shove it in their faces one in a while.

EMPOV

The Cardinals were unable to convert a first down to start the final quarter and were forced to punt.

Darnell Dockett came up with two big plays back to back, a tackle for a 4 yard loss and a sack for -12 yards to force a Pittsburgh punt and Cards offense took over at their 13-yard line.

Warner completed seven consecutive passes to six different targets on Arizona's next drive to give the Cards 3rd and goal from the 1 yard line. Warner hit Fitzgerald in the corner of the end zone for the score and Rackers connected on the point after as _Arizona trailed 20-14_.

Dockett sacked Roethlisberger on 2nd down for a loss of 10 to leave the Steelers with 3rd and 16. Miller hauled in a 10 yard reception on 3rd down and the Steelers were forced to punt with about 5 minutes remaining.

The Cards offense took over from their 25-yard line and Warner hit Boldin for an 11-yard gain to start the drive and Ike Taylor was hit with an unnecessary roughness penalty to move the ball up to the 49-yard line. Warner hit Breaston two plays later for a 23-yard gain. Gandy was hit with a holding penalty and Warner threw three incomplete passes to give the Cards 4th and 20 and Graham punted the ball back to the Steelers with 3:36 left in the game.

Pittsburgh took over at the 1-yard line after an unnecessary roughness penalty. The Steelers appeared to pick up a first down on 3rd and 10 when Roethlisberger connected with Holmes on a 20-yard gain. But the Steelers were flagged for holding in the end zone, which resulted in a safety. Pittsburgh's lead was cut to 20-16 and the Cardinals got the ball back at their 36-yard line with 2:53 remaining.

Two plays later Warner found Fitzgerald, who streaked down the middle of the field for a 64-yard touchdown catch. Fitzgerald had his second scoring grab of the quarter and Arizona had its first lead of the game at _23-20._

But Roethlisberger marched the Steelers down the field, highlighted by a 40-yard pitch-and catch to Holmes, who raced to the Cardinals six-yard line with 49 seconds to play. Two plays later, Roethlisberger found Holmes in the right corner of the end zone, giving Pittsburgh a 27-23 lead with a minute and a half to play.

The rest was kind of a blur there was too much arguing, yelling, and screaming.

We all weren't paying too much attention to the last play. So we listened very carefully to announcement about the winners.

"Are new super bowl champs are……"

**Ha tricked you! I will tell you who will win in the next chapter and what happened in the last play or two. Should I continue? Like do the pro bowl? After that I might do a story about the boys being football players and Bella joining (Kind of like the Degrassi episode with Jane). and another one about Bella and her love life. Peace for now! :)**


	9. And The Winners Are

Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style

**REVIEW LOVELESS!**

**Disclaimer: Everyday at 11:11, I wish for Emmett Cullen. I guess God hasn't gotten to me yet. :)**

WARNING! I am changing the last part of the game. Just for someone's sake and of course bragging rights. :)

Chapter 8: And The Winners Are……

_Previously on Super Bowl Sunday: Cullen Style: _Two plays later, Roethlisberger found Holmes in the right corner of the end zone, giving Pittsburgh a 27-23 lead with a minute and a half to play.

The rest was kind of a blur there was too much arguing, yelling, and screaming.

We all weren't paying too much attention to the last play. So we listened very carefully to announcement about the winners.

"Are new super bowl champs are……"

………………………………......................................

Edward's POV

"……The Arizona Cardinals!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. **(Didn't happen, I know)**

Half of us were cheering and the other half were shocked. The Steelers have been Super Bowl champs what six times?

Warner had the ball and passed it to

"_Man it must suck to be Jasper right now." _Rose thought

I looked over at Jasper. He was miserable. He had his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes were closed. I looked over at Emmett and he had a smile plastered on his face. Rosalie looked angry, her and Jasper are really close. She smacked him on the head. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked all innocent.

"Stop hurting my brother!" She shouted.

His smile turned to a frown. You know how we say Never bet against Alice? Well we say never underestimate Rosalie.

Jasper's POV

I can't handle these people's emotions! Some of them are happy, sad, angry, or excited.

This is one downfall I will be facing today. The other was losing the bet and not getting bragging rights.

Alice's POV

Flash _I saw Jasper running out of the house into the woods_. Flash. I decided to come too. I waited until he decided to go. When he finally left I was right behind him, literally.

"Sorry 'bout that I just needed to clear my head." Jasper's thick country accent said after finally stopping.

"It is fine." I said. " I do that too."

We both just sat on the ground leaning on a tree, hand in hand.

Bella's POV

I felt so bad for Jasper. I would not rub that into his face. But I would totally rub it in Alice's! But after Jasper and Alice leaving it got kind of quite. There were only whispers.

"Edward, I think I'm going to get Alice and Jasper. You stay here with Renesmee. Don't you dare try to come with me either." I said passing Edward Renesmee and kissing him softly on the cheek.

I picked up there sent. They went to the woods. I found them hand in hand just leaning against a tree.

I cleared my voice and they both looked at me.

"If you don't mind, we would like you to come back. The party has been extra quite without you guys," I spoke.

"Are you ready to go back Jasper?" Alice asked him. He nodded his head and we were off.

When we arrived it wasn't so quite anymore. Esme was missing and came back with the money in her hands. She passed out some money and kept some for herself.

Wow this was so not how I was expecting the party to go.

The party was coming to an end, finally. The Cullen's and I said good bye to every single person that came.

When we all were done we cleaned a little. Then everyone went to their rooms. Edward and I went to our little cottage nearby, and put Renesmee to sleep. I was exhausted. I was a little glad I wasn't human!

………………

**THE END! **

**:( A.N**

I know it has been forever since I updated. My laptop had virus's. And It cleared my notepad thing I wrote on and my documents. But I had so sad this is over. I might do another story like this. Hm…… maybe the basketball game coming up?

It's in my hometown so I'll think about it. :) Any other ideas you know how to contact me. The button below.

Ps. I you press the button below magical things will happen.


End file.
